Romance en el lago Veraz
by manuel.baezbanda
Summary: El lago Veraz ha sido testigo de muchos acontecimientos pero también de las mas tiernas escenas románticas como las que un chico le demuestra a su enamorada para decirle cuanto la quiere. ONE-SHOT COMMONERSHIPPING


Bueno hola a todos aquí su servidor trayéndoles un one-shot de commonershipping que haré para un concurso y también porque he visto que esta pagina esta plagada de pearlxplatina y peor aun diaxpearl sera mejor que sobresalga el commoner xD

bueno sin mas empecemos y espero les guste

* * *

"AMOR EN EL LAGO VERAZ"

Ya eran la 1:00 pm y en una cafetería de ciudad jubileo un chico pelinegro y otro peliamarillo discutían sobre altas cuestiones filosóficas

entonces eso es lo que tienes que hacer - le decía pearl a su amigo mientras le daba un sorbo a su café- si quieres conquistar a la señorita berlitz tendrás que seguir el plan tal como te explique

diamond lo ignoraba mientras seguía comiendo

me estas haciendo caso -bajo su taza- dia dia ! DIAAAAAA¡ -grito el rubio asustando a una gente -

hay ya tranquilo - algo asustado y se le cayo su bocadillo ensuciando una foto- o no !la foto¡

procedió a limpiarla y al limpiar se revelo la foto de una señorita que parecía una princesa y era platina

ya ya esta - terminando de limpiarla-

pearl se quedo conmovido al ver esa escena, el amor de la señorita berlitz era mas grande que el amor de día hacia la comida eran algo verdaderamente especial entonces pearl retomo el tema

bueno entonces repasemos -se pone en modo filosófico- iras y compraras unos bombones y rosas pero procura no comértelos -recalcando esa parte

claro haré un esfuerzo -soltando una sonrisa tierna-

bueno después la llevaras al lago veraz y hay pasara todo -le recalca - comprendes

si si entendí jeje -riendo muy tiernamente-

bueno todo esto pasara a las 3:00 p.m. -levantándose de la silla- entonces preparémonos

oki- asintió dia-

entonces ambos pagaron su cuenta y fueron hacia sus destinos

1:30 p.m.

dia caminaba de un lado a otro pensativo y nervioso

vamos tengo que llamarle -pensaba-

entonces vio la foto de su amada que estaba colgada en su cuarto y la observo

platina -digo viendo el cuadro- bella y linda como una princesa -entonces algo lo hiso reaccionar- vamos dia tu puedes hacerlo

entonces se armo de valor, tomo su celular y marco

vamos diamond tu puedes -pensando-

entonces la dulce señorita berlitz contesto

hola quien habla

-diamond se quedo petrificado pero se volvió a armar de valor y contesto-

ho-hola platina -muy nervioso-

oh hola diamond - contesto muy contenta- que pasa

emm pues queria ver si usted -mas nervioso-

sii -muy feliz-

todo el cuerpo de dia se paraliso pero se armo de valor otras vez y contesto

que si usted quisiera tener una cita conmigo en el lago veraz

platina se sorprendio mucho y muy no se lo podia creer

em una cita -cuestiono-

si - digo dia nervioso-

um - los nervios llegaron pero la felicidad de platina era inimaginable por primera vez el amor de su vida le pidió que saliera con ella entonces digo tratando de no demostrar su total felicidad

em claro a que hora -digo conteniendo la emoción-

a - alas 3:00 p.m. -digo nervioso-

ok estaré hay nos vemos adiós -digo la pelimorada-

ok - digo nervioso dia-

entonces colgó, ya estaba listo la primera parte invitarla ahora faltaban otras 2 los regalos y la comida

2:00 p.m.

después de media hora dia buscaba como loco ropa para su cita no encontraba que ponerse pero encontró unos pantalones de mezclilla azules, una camiseta azul con rojo, unos viejos tenis vans y su chaqueta azul

bien creo que tengo todo - decía mientras se ponía la ropa - o pero falta el perfume

busco en su ropero y no encontró nada pero vio un perfume que parecía algo viejo y..

oh este perfume - lo tomo- es de mi padre - entonces recordó- mi padre me digo que cuando tuviera mi primera cita me lo pusiera porque con el conquisto a mama en su primera cita con ella - entonces le salio una lagrima- bien padre seguiré el recuerdo - y se dispuso a ponerse el perfume-

2:40 p.m.

dia ya estaba bien cambiado y estaba listo para su cita solo faltaba los chocolates y las flores y llego a la florería mas cercana

hola - digo dia-

hola mucho gusto mi nombre es mary -digo la dependienta- en que puedo ayudarte

si quisiera - se puso a ver las flores - un ramo de orquídeas azules

por supuesto

bien quiero las mejores que tenga - dijo dia-

claro -hizo el ramo y se les entrego- y que son para la novia

algo así- digo sonrojado-

entonces dia termino de pagar y se fue ahora tenia las flores pero faltaba lo mas difícil la comida

bien ahora faltan los chocolates - digo nervioso- bueno sera un poco difícil pero por platina hago todo

entonces paso por una tienda y vio un corazón con chocolates muy ricos y...

o que ricos chocolates -digo babeando pero los recuerdos de pearl aparecieron- cierto dia no tienes que aguantar la tentación

entonces fue y compro los chocolates y salio

ahora empezaba el viacrusis pues el olor de los chocolates mataba la nariz de dia

rayos que hambre -digo dia pero recordó el tierno y bello rostro de platina y se dijo- no tengo que ser fuerte por platina

entonces se fue aprisa hacia el lago veraz

2:59 p.m.

dia estaba listo increíblemente los chocolates sobrevivieron y dia se mordisqueaba el labio se notaba que si seguía así le sangraría entonces tendió un mantel con una vista perfecta para ver el lago

bien estoy listo - mientras ponía una canasta que pearl el había entregado - bueno a esperar

no pasaron ni 2 segundos cuando

dia - digo berlitz muy feliz -

hola señorita... - se quedo con la boca abierta al verla-

platina vestía un vestido muy bonito con excelentes bordados, unas zapatillas y un cabello perfecto era exactamente un princesa

que me veo mal o que - digo platina al ver que dia se quedo impactado-

no claro que no se ve hermosa -dijo muy sorprendido dia al ver tan elegante a platina y tan hermosa-

bueno y que son esas cosas que traes atrás de ti - apuntando a las flores que traía escondidas-

así son para usted estas flo-flores- decía tartamudeando y sonrojado entregándoselas-

oh orquídeas mis favoritas - mientras las olía son hermosas y huelen espectacular gracias - muy sonrojada-

y-y también le traje estos chocolates - dándoselos de igual manera-

oh gracias - procedió a abrirlos pero se dio cuenta de que estaban intactos y se extraño mucho ya que dia se comía todo lo que le encargaban pero estos chocolates no definitivamente o estaba enfermo pero muy enfermo o era para alguien muy especial entonces platina sonrió mucho se sonrojo y le dijo - muchas gracias dia - abrazándolo-

de-denada señorita- lo digo muy rojo y nervioso-

entonces se sentaron en el mantel y procedieron con la cita

mientras platicaban y comían platina observo que a diferencia de otros lugares donde dia acaparaba toda la comida el se moderaba y dejaba comida para berlitz y ella se sonrojo al ver tal gesto tal vez su amor por ella era mas grande que su amor a la comida.

entonces el día estaba terminando ya eran las 5:00 p.m. y el sol empezaba a meterse y en el lago se veía una escena de diamond sentado y platina a su lado y entonces ella digo

dia te puedo preguntar algo - digo curiosa-

claro - digo un poco nervioso-

porque no te comiste toda la comida como acostumbras -digo muy curiosa-

pues- es que como desirtelo- se puso nervioso- es que no quería demostrar malos modales frente a una chica tan elegante y bonita y no quería acabármela y que tu no comieras nada - dijo tratándose de controlar -

oh dia eras tan gentil - lo abrazo- y guapo

jejeje - digo algo nervioso- gracias

entonces ya eran las 5:10 p.m. y ...

pla-platina - digo nervioso-

dime - sabiendo lo que diría-

pues veras e estado mucho tiempo contigo y e sentido una serie de sensaciones en mi cuerpo que no se como explicarlo - se puso muy nervioso-

dímelo yo te entenderé - digo acercándose a el-

señorita yo-yo la - tartamudeo y se puso muy nervioso y cuando ida a decirle que la ama ...

Te amo - le digo besándolo tierna y dulcemente la berlitz-

entonces dia sintió como su cuerpo su alma y su corazón se alegraron y sentía una revolución en su cuerpo quitándose los nervios y besándola igualmente

platina sentía lo mismo al besar a su eterno enamorado

entonces 1 minuto después...

se despejaron y entonces...

pla-platina yo te amo te amo como a nadie en este mundo mas que a todo mas que la comida te te amo - abrazandola-

dia yo también dia yo también siempre te e amado desde la primera vez que te conosi te amo

y entonces ambos enamorados se besaron y a unos 20 mts un pelirubio miraba

bueno parece que lo conseguiste dia - se puso feliz- seras algo lento pero al final todo salio mejor de lo que esperaba jejeje felicidades

FIN.

* * *

bueno espero les aya gustado este one - shot que hice para un concurso

bueno sin mas me despido adiós y buena suerte amigos.


End file.
